User talk:ShrimpPin
' Welcome to ShrimpPin's Talk Page! ' Archives Archive 1• Archive 2•Archive 3• Archive 4•Archive 5• Archive 6•Current First First message :D Second Message 2nd message >:D FACE PALM I tried to do something on my user page, but messed up. Can you un-do the edits I did today on MY USERPAGE? PLZ!!! Blastthehedgehog Block Hi Shrimp, I saw you blocked Blastthehedgehog for swearing. Can you tell me what he said in PM? Thakn for your attention, Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 05:47, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Unblock Please, unblock User:Psaro the Penguinslayer. He is a good user, and is also online very much. I'll be very angry if you made Green Ninja as a backup to replace Psaro the Penguinslayer. He's a good person, and if you unban him, he might slowly earn his way back to chatmod status. He actually bans fairly, unlike some other chat mods. Happy65 asked me to send this message. But don't go running to wikia staff to demote Happy65. --The counter-troublesome people elite soldier 08:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I have not cussed. I said da** next to my teacher and my mom and they heard it and i did not get in trouble. If you block me again,ill tell wikia staff (i have proof) so you better not do it again. ~Blastthehedgehog ' ' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 10:27, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Block Please read carefully the full message before you do anything else or any action in wikia. I unblocked Shay Dow and Roger. They were not suppose to be blocked, but to be warned first. I contacted them and said they must not post content taht may offend users ever again, so, all i ask, is not to go stright to their contribs and re-block them. About the policy in your blog, I'm declaring a veto on any additional to the policy. I'm currently rewriting the entire policy to make it as much short and simple as i can. I hope you understad this. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 10:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) RE:Filter Ok. I will not change the filter again without discussing first with someone. But please note that some wors there are really sad and has othing to do with cursing. For example, "" and "" are not real words and if someone try to offend a usere with these words it means he should raeally think of something better to do in life (he will be blocked for bullying, of course, but adding too much words to the database of bad words in a language will eventually cause some problems). P.S. adding capital letter before doesnt matter anyway, as it wil also work. P.S.S. there was a minor problem in chat (2 words were not filtered) so i fixed it, and i also added spaces after the word "a**" so the filter will not block words like "assignment" or anything that start with this word. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 03:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, look, im sorry too, I admit i was over the top and your a great admin, I had no idea what i was saying! So please forgive me, Thank-you. Fottymaddy Changed I changed my mind about the demotion thing! May the goddess Hylia bless you... Psaro 10:17, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Be prepared Hello, I am sending this message to all rollbacks, admins and bcats I can get to: A very dangerous CP Wiki vandalism group and CP Army called the Purple Republic have striked the Army Wiki and the Fanon Wiki. Beware as the chances are high they will attack here next. Get everyone together and make sure you are prepared! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:36, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 100 edit party! You're invited! --*'Feel the power of TOASTY!'- 22:16, May 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:i forgot the topic Dont think i didn't see you reverted my edit. Again, i'd like to convince you that the american calture is taking innocent combination of words and turn them into bad words. is not a bad word, and if the american society has convinced you it is, it's just like you declare that the imparielism has only been doing good with all the people that are not white colored. :P.S. congrats for making 2000 edits. 1 last thing (please read) Dude, please stop saying that. Looking at the world i see a bunch of Surealism and that's all. Please let me explain myself for a moment. "" and "" are not bad unless you kive in america, and if a user from a different country, like England, see them, he learn they are bad 'cause you added them to the filter,and i'm sure it's against your interest. Even the censorship on TV allows you to know the bad word by by censoring the word but the first cyllable, and it's just absurd. Refering to "you-know-what" content is against the policy but this obsessive for blocking any 3rd worn in your full edition of Oxford's dictionary isn't much better. I kinda feel sad that you were taught that so many words are offensive but it's not my deal so i won't mention this again. So what i'm trying to say is that most of the "bad words" in English i have ever learnt have come from this wiki, which is supposed to be fitted for children. P-P 23:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Re I assume you don't even know what i'm talking about. Please forget about the whole thing and discuss about it later. I can tell you on chat in PM exactley what i'm talking about. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 00:08, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :P.S. there is no reason to add the same word twice in the filter but one starts with capital letter so i removed it- it gives the same resule, and no, i DID NOT remove words- all i did is to remove words that apepar twice). Wiki Council Hello. You have been invited to a Wiki Council meeting. It shall take place at 15:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the wikia chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 13:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Admin Council Hello. You have been invited to a Admin Council meeting. It shall take place at 16:00 GMT on Saturday, June 9th. Meet on the soccer wiki chat to discuss changes to the wiki. Hope you can make it! Request Could I be promoted to, at least, something? I have more than 1000 edits. star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 13:28, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I asked Apj and he said he agree with this promotion. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 15:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Dude, I NEED to talk to you. Get on chat ASAP. --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 20:20, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Some things I think you should know for the Doctor What story Star Kirby12 is "Star" for short, not "Kirby" or "Star Kirby"... since I don't really play Kirby anymore. Also, Star isn't a rockstar... the Mike Sword was something I just whipped up several years ago. Lastly there are six abilities that I remember making up for SK12 Rainbow: *Phoenix Feathers: Feathers flashing green that come out of the Winged Viking Helmet. *Jet Missiles: Missiles inside the jetpack when you open the yellow caps. Originally there were about 12 at once. *Jet Cracker: Old final. Two killing strong beams blasting out of the jetpack. *Mike Sword Rainbow: Same as Mike Sword, except the blade is made up of several flashing colors, and it is WAY more stronger. *Blaster Finale: My personal favorite, and current final. He summons the legendary Ultimate White Staff and Shield of Justice. The Staff can fire really strong beams and the shield can absorb power. *Maximum Power: Last ditch attack. When firing a finale beam from the staff, Star can put the shield to it so send out a killer Maximum Power Finale, which, after shooting the enemy for a few seconds, a star with wings comes and tackles the enemy, finishing him/her. But hence the name, this is basically absorbing most of Star's power. Also, please have Star come from the Fanon Universe. Thanks! star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) By the way, can your character be in my story: User blog:Star kirby12/Prepare the Gates - Register? And also here's an idea for your story: User:Star kirby12/7 star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 09:07, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Please update it... :| star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 03:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE. UPDATE. NOWWWWWWWW star kirby12 Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 02:12, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Block Hi ShrimpPin, I was blocked from chatting.. But Penguin-Pal said he understood what happened. NOW PLZ UNBLOCK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reminder The Wiki Council meeting shall be taking place at 15:00 GMT, about 2 hours from now! It will take place on the wiki's chat. Please be there! --[[User:Awesome335|'WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT. ']] WE'RE NOT GONNA TAKE IT...ANYMORE! 12:51, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Report Hello. I'm here to inform you that Icey38905 is underage,and revealed his age in PM with Wasp125. He told me to report this as quick as i could,Heres the image for proof. ~Blastthehedgehog ' ' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 12:33, June 10, 2012 (UTC) My Story Hey check out my story! I haven't finish yet but read my 2 chapter and comment plz. User:Love07818 Promotion Hello Shrimp pin, I Think i would make a good Roll back Because: I have made over 2000 edits. I protect the wiki from vandals most of the time on chat if their is a fight I would end the fight. Please talk with other admins about this. Thank you, Bsyewhttp://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/4/4f/Arrow_Down_9c9c9c.png Talk CP Wiki 22:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) hello I am a new wikian here, I have seen a few of your comments and I think you could help me here Oh I needed help with getting permission to make a blog but I found out how to Photo Is that your cute dog? IT'S SO CUTE! --- Scorn, the king of you nightmares. 17:33, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello You must Block DreamNinja NOW he has cussed on the chat and now hes doing bad things to pages sop him now 174.20.151.194 Vandalized the Scorn page. --Puffleboy25 is awesome 19:04, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, Well, I was acutally annoyed from you and Awesome335. But, I didn't mean it, so I want to apologize for that. Thank you, Sdgsgfs 16:37, June 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Explanation Hi Shrimp, Well, i asked him yesterday not to reveal his age again, and he told be he only revealed it (once) on March, it was several months ago, and he did not know about COPPA. please note this becausee if a new user reveals his age he shall not be blocked first but warned (informed, not warned), as not all of them are awre of this law. I asked awesome in PM and he told me Seth reported Chihang for revealing his age in PM, but as he did not add a screenshot or anything, there is currently much proof for this as the existance of goden puffles (right to today, at least). So, i do think there is a good reason for the unblock. If Seth gives us a true background for his story, i assume there will be a different end for this story. Penguin-Pal (talk) (quiz) 04:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (Special Note from Wave J123) I just removed my name in Chat Mod Calendar from July 7 and changed the course to July 9. I've TOLD Y'ALL (maybe not all) i can't go to the wiki on July 7! I have so much to study for the Math Competition. So thanks. By the way, i made this my self, not by other anonymous, you could see the history that i, myself made this note. --[[User:Wave Jones|'This guy could really use a bath']][[User Talk:Wave Jones|'wait, isn't his name 'Wave' J123?']] 02:17, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Signature policy I'm not an admin, but you're violating the signature policy. The Exprienced Reader 03:29, June 29, 2012 (UTC) ... Hi Shrimp a few things... 1. What's up with the purple admin name thingys? 2. I thought you just never came on anymore. I guess it's because you came back to this wiki and all it's glory :| Anyways, technically you re-founded the wiki last year or whatever so can you change that on the About thing please... or at least say how most of us moved but a few of you re-founded the wiki :P Anyways please message me back on the REAL CPW. thanks and btw apparently you're breaking the signiture policy with your awesome swirly pokemon thing. P.S. - Did bman leave the CPWN and come back here too? P.S.S- give my "regards" to awesome and all the other admins who are keeping this wikia dump alive for no reason. Also, you should fix the text size on this page... Sincerly, (I would've changed my sig. here but i dont like wikia, but just image it sames CK in some cool font and color, rather than boring "Cp kid") [[User:Cp kid|'' Cp kid ]][[User talk:Cp kid| Wazzup Wikia! '' ]] 03:38, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Message from CK Heh, CK asked me to do this, moar info is here: http://shops.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:Cp_kid Here's the message: Dear CPWikia Admins and B-Crats. CK(Cp kid) here on a mission. This has nothing to do with CPWN administration, so don't get all angry over nothing(No offense, but i'm mainly talking about you here Awesome). I was hoping to see one more time what it would take for you all to quit wikia and join the Club Penguin Wiki Network. I mean honestly, we both try to accomplish the same thing, and you must admit our wiki is better... So unless you are greedy and want powers(Admin/B-Crat/etc), then there shouldn't be a problem for you to join the CPWN. So please message me on the CPWN what you think of my message, and whatever agreements/assurances/conditions that would have to apply for you to join the CPWN. P.S.- Also, I was hoping that you could go onto the CPW's IRC channel so we might be able to talk more efficiantly aswell. I also asked welcome to deliver this message for me because i've tried to go on wikia twice, and I was disconnected both times :| Thank you, and have a great day. -CK Sorry if there are some offense here, but CK asked me to. --Go green! Go healthy!,GO CRAZY!!! 16:18, June 29, 2012 (UTC)